


Возьми телефон...

by Raivolk



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Mystery, Out of Character, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 10:04:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3130538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raivolk/pseuds/Raivolk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- Шерлок...п-пожалуйста...возьми трубку</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Жестокий урок

\- Шерлок ...

_«На телефон реагируй! До тебя не дозвонишься. Нашёл »_

\- П-пожалуйст-та ...

  _«Какого чёрта ты не отвечал на телефон?»_

_«Если бы у тебя было что-то важное, ты бы прислал смс»_

_«У меня было важное дело! Меня чуть не убили, так что мне было не до смс »_

_«Но ведь сейчас ты жив?»_

\- В-возьми эт-т-тот ч-ч-чёрт-тов т-т-тел-ль-леф-фон.

Вместо ответа - длинные гудки. Снова. Третий раз подряд.

Джон бессильно ударяется затылком о стену. Переломанными пальцами тяжело набирать смс. Когда же тело ощущается, как кусок льда, это и вовсе превращается в невыполнимую задачу.

Ног он уже не чувствует, как и рук. Холод постепенно расползается по телу, с каждой секундой отвоёвывая себе всё больше, но Ватсон пока не готов сдаться. У него ещё есть шанс.

_\- Вы врач, доктор, и наверняка знаете, сколько подготовленный человек может выжить при экстремально низких температурах. Вот столько времени у вас и будет, чтобы дозвониться до вашего любимого друга, мистера Холмса._

 Смс. Нужно было сделать это сразу, но почему-то его согревала отчаянная надежда, что в этот раз Шерлок ответит. Иначе быть и не может. Он не может не ответить. Только не сейчас, когда он так ему нужен! Когда от этого зависит его жизнь.

Он ошибся.

Шерлок не ответил ни на один из трёх звонков, и теперь Джон пытался набрать скрюченными, покрытыми заледеневшей багровой коркой пальцами хоть сколько-нибудь вменяемое послание на крохотной клавиатуре. Вместо связного текста получается бессвязный бред. Плевать! Он поймёт. Должен понять! Это же Шерлок.

_Отправить._

 Телефон сваливается с колен на пол экраном вниз. Джон заваливается на бок, пытается его перевернуть. Ничего не получается. Вместо рук - окоченевшие брёвна, неуклюжие, уже начавшие наливаться чернотой. Джон лежит и смотрит на телефон, стараясь не закрывать глаза, представляя, как всё происходит там, в их маленькой квартире на Бейкер-стрит.

_Шерлок лежит на диване, обдумывая очередное дело. На звонки он не отвечает принципиально, но вот приходит смс. Новое дело? Возможно. Шерлок вскакивает и подходит к столу. Берёт телефон, видит три пропущенных звонка и сообщение от Джона. Странный набор букв. Джон бы не стал так шутить, значит, что-то случилось, если он не может отправить нормальное сообщение. Шерлок нажимает кнопку вызова, и ..._

 ... И телефон звонит. Должен зазвонить. Нужно только подождать немного.

Накатывают апатия, сонливость. Джон пытается бороться с ними, и проигрывает.

_Холодовая травма имеет 2 периода:_

I-ый период (температура тела от 36-35 до 32-33ºС) - при котором сохраняются механизмы терморегуляции (охлаждается организм);  
II-ой период (температура тела от 32-30 до 24ºС) - при котором разрушаются механизмы естественной терморегуляции: 31-32ºС выключается химическая терморегуляция, перестает работать  центр _терморегуляции (охлаждается «тело»). При охлаждении до 24ºС - наступает смерть._

 Глаза закрываются. Каждый вдох отдаётся мучительной болью в горле и груди.

  _Не отключаться ... не спать ... нельзя ..._

 Он успеет. Он позвонит. Он должен ... должен позвонить ... он ... _должен ..._

_Снижение температуры менее +20 ° С сопровождается остановкой дыхания и наступлением смерти. Остановке дыхания предшествует урежение дыхательных движений и появление аритмии. После прекращения дыхания сердце еще может сокращаться в течение 5-45 мин._

Сердце Джона Ватсона билось всё медленнее и слабее, пока совсем не остановилось, пустив по кардиографу ровную линию. Секунду спустя лежащий на полу морозильной камеры телефон выдал громкую трель звонка. Джим Мориарти, пристально вглядывавшийся в экран монитора, откинулся в кресло с беззаботным смехом.

\- Опоздал, Шерли-бой! Надо же! Чуть-чуть опоздал. Какая жалость.

Сокрушённо покачивая головой, Мориарти вытащил собственный телефон.

\- Моран, игра окончена. Эксперимент провалился. Отправь сообщение нашему дорогому другу. Пусть приходит и забирает свою зверушку. Надеюсь, теперь он усвоит урок, что иногда на телефонные звонки **нужно** Отвечать.


	2. ...когда урок усвоен

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Джон погиб по вине Шерлока. Но может быть всё ещё можно исправить?...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ПРЕДУПРЕЖДЕНИЕ!  
> Очень много сентиментальности.   
> В остальном - критика жарко приветствуется.

Что такое боль? У всех разные определения. Есть боль физическая, есть душевная. Она «режет на куски», «бьёт, как разряд молнии», «испепеляет, как огонь», «сводит с ума», «выворачивает на изнанку»…

Боль Шерлока – это холод. Мертвенное оцепенение, растекающееся по венам, захватывающее каждый мускул, каждый сосудик, каждую клеточку, убивающее чувства.

\- Он был жив час. Целый час, Шерлок!

Шерлок смотрит – и не видит. Прозрачные, светло-голубые глаза безучастно устремлены вдаль сквозь полыхающего бешенством инспектора. В них нет жизни, нет эмоций, как в арктической пустыне. Только холод и тьма.

\- Он звонил тебе три раза. Что, так сложно было отодрать свою задницу от дивана и взять телефон?!

Майкрофт стоит рядом, всего в нескольких шагах, но не вмешивается. Не потому что не хочет – не может. Шерлок ему этого не простит. Старший брат чувствует, когда младший готов принять его помощь, а когда лучше просто стоять и смотреть, как бы больно не было. Шерлок знает, на что идёт. Он знает, что виноват, и хочет испить эту чашу до дна. Один.

\- Почему ты молчишь? Чего ты молчишь, сукин ты сын?!

Грег хватает Шерлока за грудки, заглядывает в глаза и видит в них боль, отчаяние, граничащее с безумием, вину, но ярости инспектора это не уменьшает. Покаянием мёртвых к жизни не вернёшь. Джон Ватсон, может быть, Шерлока бы простил. Он вообще был весь такой…святой, добрый, всепрощающий. А вот Грег Шерлока простить не может.

Он отшатывается назад и бьёт кулаком в челюсть, не сдерживаясь, со всей силы. Шерлок шатается, но удерживается на ногах, и тогда Лестрейд бьёт снова. На этот раз Шерлок падает, отплёвываясь кровью, неловко приподнимается и замирает на коленях, опустив голову, поникший, ссутуленный, покорный, тихий. Так не похожий на себя самого. Как будто у куклы-марионетки обрезали ниточки, и она осела бесформенной грудой на пустой сцене. Ушли зрители, ушёл кукловод, лишь брошенная, никому не нужная кукла осталась.

Грег ещё не утолил свою ненависть. Он хватает Шерлока за волосы, рывком запрокидывая ему голову, замахивается снова, но больше ударить не может. Шерлок смотрит на него взглядом смертельно раненного животного: безучастно, тупо, кажется, даже не осознавая происходящего. Он уже вынес себе приговор и Лестрейд, в который раз, играет ему на руку, неосознанно сделавшись палачом и орудием для его собственного наказания.

Инспектор оглядывается на старшего Холмса, тот отводит глаза. Донован и Андерсон напротив, смотрят и наслаждаются. Их ненависть и презрение – очередная петля удавки на шее Шерлока. Но Грег больше не может его бить. Не хочет. Гнев уходит, сменяясь жалостью, омерзением, разочарованием. Он смотрит на Шерлока и видит перед собой не человека, а некое донельзя противное ему насекомое, о которое даже не хочется пачкаться. И от мыслей этих, как ни странно, становится легче.

\- Он ждал тебя, Шерлок, - тихо шепчет Грег, отпуская детектива и позволяя густому тёмному пологу волос скрыть его лицо от мира. – Он ждал тебя. Он надеялся, что ты придёшь и спасёшь его, а ты…ты…

Он пытается подобрать слово, и не может. Безнадёжно машет рукой, отворачивается и идёт прочь, к машине. Задерживается лишь на мгновение, чтобы зло бросить на прощание:

\- Я больше не хочу тебя видеть ни на одном месте преступления. Увижу рядом – арестую к чёртовой матери и засажу, чего бы мне это не стоило. Обещаю.

Конечно, ничего подобного сделать он не сможет, но осознание, что последнее слово остаётся за ним успокаивает душу. Грег садится в машину и уезжает. Он уверен, что всё сделал правильно.

Шерлок так и остаётся сидеть на асфальте, неподвижный, тихий, словно статуя. Он сидит, пока не разъезжаются все полицейские, пока горячая ладонь Майкрофта не ложится на его плечо, и тихий голос говорит еле слышно.

\- Пойдём, Шерлок. Пойдём. Нам пора.

 

 

                                                                *******************

 

\- Миссис Хадсон, вам нужно в магазин.

Домовладелица переводит растерянный взгляд с Майкрофта на Шерлока. Она ещё ничего не знает и не понимает, почему Шерлок такой грязный и тихий, почему у него разбито лицо и содраны до крови ладони. Она начинает лопотать что-то по привычке, но Майкрофт решительно её обрывает. Не сегодня. Не сейчас.

\- Вам нужно в магазин, миссис Хадсон. Пойдёмте, я вас отвезу.

Он берёт её за локоть и подталкивает к двери, пока Шерлок медленно бредёт по лестнице вверх, шаркая по ступенькам ногами и пятная перила кровью.

Кажется, домовладелица наконец-то начинает что-то понимать. Она испуганно смотрит на Майкрофта и безропотно позволяет себя увести. Они садятся в лимузин и отъезжают на пару кварталов до небольшого безымянного ресторанчика. Миссис Хадсон трещит без умолку, и Майкрофт, кажется, даже что-то ей отвечает, хотя мыслями он далеко.

Связь между братьями глубока, и Майкрофт чувствует, как там, на Бейкер-стрит, сейчас с хрустом ломается тонкое ледяное стекло.

 

                                                    ***********************

 

_Раньше со всем я справлялся сам,_

_Не заботился ни о чём, до встречи с тобой._

_И теперь до дрожи напуган вопросом:_

_Как мне жить дальше, без тебя, одному?_

**_Celine_ ** **_Dion –_ ** **_Alone_ **

 

 

Всё в гостиной напоминает о нём. Чашка с недопитым кофе на столе. Раскрытый ноутбук. Недочитанная книга. Его тапочки на полу, его трость в углу, его куртка, его, его, ЕГО!

Болезненный вдох царапает горло. Становится трудно дышать. Шерлок стоит посреди комнаты, и осознание наваливается всей своей тяжестью.

_Нет…нет…нет…_

Пальцы подрагивают, когда он распахивает футляр и достаёт скрипку. Инструмент взвывает раненным зверем. Смычок остервенело терзает струны, извлекая на свет совершенно дикие, пронзительные, рваные звуки. Наверное, так кричат души в аду, когда их терзает дьявол. Так себя чувствует Шерлок. Однако впервые игра не помогает ему успокоиться, а лишь растравляет рану, распаляет боль, делая только хуже.

БАХ – Шерлок хватает скрипку за гриф и с размаху несколько раз ударяет об стол. Инструмент ломается с оглушительным треском, щепки летят во все стороны. Детектив отбрасывает обломки, хватает чашку и запускает в стену. Поверх смайлика на обоях расплывается мокрое пятно. Следом летит на пол всё остальное, что покоится на столе.

Лучше всё равно не становится.

Удушливая волна скручивается комком в желудке, медленно поднимается по пищеводу. Голова кружится, Шерлок задыхается. Комната сдвигается вокруг него, наплывает, давит. Везде _он_ , везде _его_ присутствие, _его_ вещи. Нет только его самого, Джона Ватсона. Нет того ощущения жизни, которым он наполнял каждую вещь, каждый уголок их маленькой квартиры. Его здесь нет, и больше никогда не будет.

_Лёд внутри окрашивается в алое._

Шерлок судорожно сглатывает раз, другой. Горький комок закупорил горло, так что ни вдохнуть, ни выдохнуть. Картинка перед глазами мутнеет, он чувствует на щеках влагу, недоумённо касается пальцем.

_Что это? Слёзы?!_

Сколько он уже не плакал? Когда он вообще плакал в последний раз? Он не помнит.

_Лёд трескается._

Шерлок трёт руками лицо, вцепляется в волосы, стонет. Комок в горле прорывается, и стон превращается в крик. Он задыхается, падает на колени, сжимается в комок от мучительной боли. Осколки льда режут в клочья душу. Шерлок кричит не переставая, скулит, воет. Он кричит, пока не срывает горло, пока, наконец, последние силы не покидают обессиленное тело, и он не заваливается набок, сжимаясь в позу эмбриона. Всё то, что он не выплакал за тридцать лет своей жизни, вся боль, отчаяние, одиночество сейчас вырываются наружу и захватывают его бурным водоворотом. Сжавшись на крохотной льдине посреди океана мертвецов, Шерлок сам медленно умирает, сходит с ума под напором неконтролируемого хаоса доселе сдерживаемых эмоций, и лишь одна мысль ещё удерживает его здесь. Мольба, молитва.

« _Вернись. Вернись, Джон. Пожалуйста, вернись_ »

 

                                                                ******************

 

_Близко ли, далеко, где бы ты ни был,_   
_Я верю, твое сердце еще бьётся._   
_Ты снова вернёшься ко мне,_   
_Ведь ты здесь, в моем сердце,_   
_А оно биться не перестанет._

**_Celine Dion – My heart will go on_ **

Знакомая мелодия вырывает из полусна, полуобморока.

Какого чёрта? Кому он мог понадобиться? Не Лестрейду точно. И не…не…чёрт! Только Майку, разве что.

Двигаться не хочется. Даже дышать получается через силу. Больше всего я мечтаю сдохнуть. Умереть и никогда не существовать. Тогда все были бы живы, здоровы и счастливы. Джон был бы жив.

Телефон трезвонит, долго, отчаянно. Ненавижу. В голове болит уже от этого звона.

ДА ОСТАВЬТЕ ЖЕ ВЫ ВСЕ МЕНЯ В ПОКОЕ!

Мобильник умолкает на несколько секунд и разражается новой трелью. Звонит и звонит. Звонит и звонит. Кто-то очень хочет, чтобы он ответил. Ладно. Это не займёт много времени. А потом он сможет, наконец, остаться наедине со своей болью.

Шерлок тихо скрипит зубами и открывает глаза.

Диван. Он лежит на диване, а не на полу. Кто его сюда переложил? Майкрофт? Зачем? Когда?

Подозрение подбрасывает в воздух, заставляет сесть прямо. В комнате – чистота и порядок. Ни разбитой скрипки, ни разбросанных вещей. Да и сам он чувствует себя слишком бодрым. Не ноет ушибленная Лестрейдом челюсть, не болят руки. Ссадин на ладонях нет.

Телефон на столе смолкает.

Шерлок даже не успевает обдумать происходящее – тело действует само, на одних инстинктах. Путаясь в полах халата ( _он же вчера переодевался! Точно переодевался!_ ), бросается к столу, хватает телефон – и внутри всё обрывается.

Два пропущенных звонка с телефона Джона.

_какпочемукакнеужелиэтоневозможно_

Телефон в руке едва успел пикнуть, и Шерлок тут же нажал «ответить».

\- Ш-шерлок.

От одного звучания хриплого, знакомого голоса тело будто прошивает электрический ток. Он выпрямляется резко, словно кол проглатывает, замирает по стойке «смирно». Внутри всё дрожит, он боится поверить. Он не верит. _Невозможно._

\- Ш-шер-лок, по-пом-моги.

Это он. Голос - его, сердитые интонации – его.

\- Джон!

Крик вырывается из горла непроизвольно. В одном слове разом воплощается весь пережитый страх, вся отчаянная надежда и радость.

\- Б-брик…

В голове всплывает: «Брикстон-роуд, супермаркет», и этого достаточно. Карта с указанием самого короткого маршрута вспыхивает перед глазами. Какая разница – реальность это, горячечный бред, вещий сон или продолжение кошмара? В этот раз он свой шанс не упустит.

\- Я знаю. Говори со мной, Джон! Говори, не молчи! Ты сидишь? Стоишь? Тебе нужно двигаться. Разгоняй кровь, двигайся! Я сейчас буду.

Он ссыпается по лестнице вниз, распахивает дверь и вылетает на улицу. В этот раз он не опоздает! Ни за что, ни в коем случае! Он успеет. Он успеет. Он…

\- Отк-куда ты…

\- Это объяснить сложнее, и слишком долго. Ты двигаешься?

\- Я н-не м-м…

\- Можешь! Ты можешь, Джон, и должен! Отдери свой зад от пола и шевелись, идиот!

Тихий смех, от которого так тепло внутри. Он успеет. Он точно знает, что успеет. Мёртвые так не смеются. Он успеет.

Охранник в супермаркете пытается загородить ему дорогу. Шерлок отшвыривает его в сторону, прямо на мирно бредущих покупателей, пролетает продуктовые ряды и выскакивает в подсобные помещения, где находятся холодильники. В голове всё путается. Он не помнит который. Боже, он не может вспомнить!

\- Эй, вы что здесь делаете?

Парнишка в форме работника магазина выходит из-за угла. Шерлок хватает его за грудки, прижимает к стене, рычит в лицо.

\- Открывай холодильники, живо!

Парень белеет от страха. Наверное, Шерлок сейчас похож на психа. Плевать! Только бы успеть. Шерлок толкает парня к дверям, тот послушно набирает код на замке.

Первый – пусто.

Второй – пусто.

Третья дверь – и Шерлок видит лежащего на полу друга, без ботинок и носок, в одной лёгкой рубашке и штанах. Конечности опухли, руки покрыты багровой ледяной коркой.

_У него же пальцы переломаны! Как он вообще смог телефоном воспользоваться?!_

А он ведь ещё смог набрать и отправить ему смску _тогда_. В этот момент Шерлок люто ненавидит само слово «смс». Кажется, он никогда больше не сможет воспользоваться этим видом общения. Только звонок, только живой голос. Только бы знать, что человек на том конце трубки – _живой_.

\- Джон!

Он кидается вперёд и, под аккомпанемент испуганных, растерянных возгласов парня, вытаскивает Джона наружу. На термометре сбоку – минус 60. В голове мимолётно всплывает, что уже при минус 45 раненный человек без спец. подготовки может прожить не больше получаса. Джон ждал его час.

_Он ждал тебя. Он верил, что ты придёшь._

\- Ш-шер…

\- Молчи. Не говори ничего.

Шерлок сдирает с себя халат, рубашку, кутает Джона, как маленького ребёнка, прижимает к себе, баюкает, греет своим телом. Он бережно целует его руки, чувствуя на губах солоноватый, металлический привкус крови и солёный – слёз. Он плачет, но теперь это совсем другие слёзы…радости. Он успел, а остальное не важно.

Приехавшие сотрудники скорой помощи и Скотланд-Ярда во главе с Лестрейдом застают удивительную картину: плачущий и смеющийся одновременно Шерлок с Джоном на руках, повторяющий тихо, словно в бреду:

\- Я люблю тебя, Джон.

 

_Ты здесь, и я ничего не боюсь,_   
_Моё сердце продолжает биться._   
_Этот путь нам вместе суждено пройти._   
_Я сохраню тебя в своём сердце,_   
_А оно биться не перестанет._

**_Celine Dion – My heart will go on_ **

 


End file.
